


La práctica hace al maestro

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Series, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El primer beso que se dan no es el primero deninguno de los dos, pero de todas formas es algo torpe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La práctica hace al maestro

** La práctica del maestro **

 

El primer beso que se dan no es el primero de ninguno de los dos. No tiene fuegos artificiales, ni campanadas, ni nada que aparezca en una de esas extrañas novelas que leen sus primas.

 

Es algo torpe, a pesar de que ambos tienen una considerable experiencia. Albus tiembla un poco y Scorpius no sabe que hacer con sus manos.

 

Es verano y se han juntado en el Callejón Diagon a comprar los libros para sexto año. Están en los baños de la Heladería de Florean Fortescue y hasta hace dos segundos estaban bromeando y ahora se besan y es tan torpe que tienen que separarse para reír.

 

— De acuerdo. Ermm… creo que no deberíamos hacer eso nunca más. — dice entre carcajeadas Scorpius, apoyándose en los lavabos.

 

— Definitivamente. Nunca más.

 

Se miran unos segundos, la risa cesando lentamente. Pocos segundos después, están besándose nuevamente, entrando a empujones en uno de los cubículos.

 

— Si… creo que mejor… seguimos haciendo esto… — dice entre beso y beso Albus.

 

Scorpius no contesta, demasiado ocupado en besar, lamer y morder toda la piel que pueda.

 

— Al fin y al cabo… — sigue el moreno, mientras su _amigo_ se cuestiona morderle la boca bien fuerte así se calla. —… la práctica hace al maestro.

 

Por una vez, Scorpius no podría estar más de acuerdo.

 

FIN


End file.
